Tomato,Tamato
by Azure-Kun
Summary: Italy gets sent to Sylvarant. Lloyd has to fix it before Italy gets himself killed.Spoilers for Tales of Symphonia.
1. Chapter 1

Prolougue~A normal day for Italy

Italy was having a normal day annoying Germany and creating white flags for surrendering, around the Venice area. As usual, he was ready to run from the British Army at any moment. They were scary, y'know. It was the usual time to cook for him, and he ran to the kitchen to make some pasta. Perhaps Germany would come over and stay for a bit. Italy went to the kitchen and got the ingredients prepared. Well most of them. He was missing nothing besides tomatoes.

"Ve~?"

Italy thought if there was a tomato thief, but couldn't think of any countries to blame. But even if they took their tomatoes, he couldn't fight, but Germany was there. So maybe he could take his back. Well, Italy frantically searched for the tomatoes, and found the old box that he used when he met Germany a while back. The one he labeled "The Tomato box fairy." He put a white flag that he had in his hand, (that was for special cases, if anyone tried to attack) in the box, and started to carry it to the kitchen. As an idiot, he left the box open. Suddenly a mix of red and blue appeared beneath his feet. He wondered for a moment what it was, and stomped on it for a bit. And then it started sucking him in it.

Italy screamed "Germany! Japan! Brother Romano! Help me!" He went surging through the portal. In this time in the portal Italy eventually let go of the tomato box. Italy held his white flag ready to surrender wherever he might end up. Italy thought to himself...**What was going on?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ Tomato Storm

"Guess that didn't work". Lloyd put the eternal sword away and split the eternal sword into two. His biological father was staring at him. There was an awkward silence between the two, because Lloyd didn't even know that until a couple of days ago. Not to mention the fact that he's an angel, and a part of Cruxis on top of it. Oh, and the Kharlan War, meaning that he's over 4,000 years old.

It was nice to hang around him, and finally get some questions answered. But he didn't know what to say. But what was there to say? Questions like How was mom, and the Kharlan war would only get him depressed. And he couldn't just ask Yuan.

Right before he could frame a question, Kratos said "Do you want to go back to Hima? We should regroup with the party sooner or later."

Lloyd looked at his father's face and sighed. There goes his question. Well, he saw that the 4,000 year old angel looked like he had enough for the day climbing the stairs to the tower of salvation. He could have just flied, but he said that it'd be better to walk. Psychical Endurance my ass.

And also, once Lloyd thought about it, he couldn't sleep either. So how did he look tired? Well, anyway Lloyd replied to his father with an "Alright."Lloyd looked at the top of the tower. So much had happened here. He stopped his thoughts when his father sighed.

Lloyd said "Let's go."

Then IT happened. Out of a red/bluish portal a man with a bit of a curly hair fell from that portal. He looked like he was wearing something like a military jacket. And then a huge box of Tomatoes flew everywhere. It was like Raine using her move Ray with tomatoes. Tomatoes flew everywhere hitting Kratos and Lloyd and the entire tower. There was nothing in the tower that wasn't stained by tomatoes. After that hail of tomatoes the tomato box fell on the curly haired man.

Kratos and Lloyd were staring at the box. First they both had thoughts about killing the man who scarred them both for life, and destroying the tower, and their clothes with tomatoes, but then again it was too harsh. Kratos used to say that every life mattered. Kratos and Lloyd nodded to each other and knew what they were going to do. They approached the box with caution. The man might strike with more tomatoes as we speak. Lloyd hesitated at first but then he framed the best question he could. "Who are you?"

The man under the box replied almost immediately. "I am the tomato box fairy~!"

Kratos couldn't take it. He sliced the box open with his last fencer and grabbed the young man by his neck. Kratos made sure the man stood up. Kratos used his sword arm and pointed his last fencer at the man's neck. Kratos said "Who are you really?"Kratos let go of the man's neck.

The man went on his knees and took a good deep breath. He then said with a bit of panic in his voice "I'm not really the tomato box fairy! My name is Italy!"Kratos and Lloyd both stared at the man cautiously... and weirdly because it was so weird to hear a man that was called Italy, It was too alien to them.

Italy said "Where am I?"

Kratos drew his sword back and wiped all of the tomato off of him. "You are currently in the Tower of Salvation."

Lloyd added, "We were just heading back to Hima. Would you like to join us?"

Italy had never heard of these terms before."Hima? Is that some type of food?"

Kratos sighed. Another idiot to deal with."You are obviously from somewhere else, and lost your way home."

Italy started whining, and sat on the floor."But Germany~! And my tomatoes!"

Kratos was about to draw his sword. One more mention of that disgusting food, and he was good as dead. Lloyd tried to calm him down, and then said "We'll find a way home. Our friend Raine will help. I promise."

Italy stopped whining. Lloyd had evil thoughts of what the professor was going to do to him, besides question him. She'd probably make him eat weird stuff... Lloyd shuddered at the thought. She'd probably question him on his ways, and why he loves tomatoes, which Lloyd wanted to hear. But hopefully his world wasn't as twisted as ours.

Kratos, Lloyd still drenched with tomatoes, and Italy walked back to Hima.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~PASTA~!

Italy then walked down the tower, and walked with Lloyd and Kratos to Hima. Their comrades were apparently waiting for their return, because there was nothing to do in a mountain town like this.

Wait, what was there to do anyway? The town's a inn, and some merchants. And don't forget the breathtaking veiw, at the top of the mountain.

Genis was the first one to run to him, after waiting. He pointed to Italy, and said "Who is he?"

Kratos sighed, and left Lloyd to introduce him to the party. He needed to wash up, he still had the smell of those disgusting tomatoes. Of course Lloyd had it, but it didn't really seem to faze him.

Lloyd said "This is Italy, were trying to get him home."

Zelos started speaking, while walking to Lloyd. "Is he from Tethe'alla? Never seen him round Meltokio."

Sheena appeared and said "Nope, he can't be from there."

Raine tapped her staff on the floor." Is he from a third world? That might be possible." There was some food burning up in the inn, and Genis went to check it.

Genis ran back outside with someone who looked about 12-ish with pink hair and a spatula, and a man with blue hair in a prison outfit. The blue haired man said "Well, I was helping Presea, and she messed up while cooking dinner."

Presea sighed, and Genis blushed. For some reason Italy thought that she was way older than she should have looked. Presea pointed at Italy. "You know how to cook?"

Italy replied with a bit of caution to his voice. "Ah, well yesa, but what are we making?"

Genis replied. "Pasta. Can you make it?"

Ital y nodded with a nod and pulled out a tomato from his pocket. "Yes~!" Genis, Regal, and Italy went to the kitchen of the inn, while everyone else, discussed theories about where he was from. Derris Kharlan, and Sylvarant were eliminated, and the party was trying to figure out if he was a desian reporting for Yggdrassil. Well, they could ask Kratos...

Raine spoke "Where's Kratos?"

Italy walked to the sink and got water for the pot. He put the pot on the stove and turned it on. He reached in his pocket and found some pasta and a spare tomato. He put the pasta in the pot and asked the inn keeper for Tupperware. She said yes and Italy took it from the top cabinet. He mashed the tomato into his special sauce. Italy missed home. Well, Italy was humming a song that always made Germany mad. Well, he sang along too, when he was in the singing mood. And, Japan sang along too, when Germany sang sometimes. And just thinking about that made him start to sing.

"Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Boku HETALIA!"

Genis looked at him weirdly, but Italy didn't notice. Once he was done singing, Genis blurted out "What song was that?"

Italy was usually happy when someone said that, but seemed somewhat sentimental, that he was away from his friends. He returned with his usual attitude, by stating "It's a song I sing with a couple friends. It's about Drawing a circle, and that's the earth. That part that you probably didn't understand is in my language, Italian."

"Italian, wait, you said your name was Italy, right? So, you created the language?"

"Well, you can say that, yes." Italy put the pasta in the strainer, and strained it. After a couple of minutes of silence the pasta was ready. Italy put his special sauce on it and served it to the party.. Genis and Regal tried this food. They were shocked on how good it is.

Genis asked Italy "What's your secret ingredient for the sauce?"

Italy said "It's just plain old tomatoes."

Genis said "Tomatoes? Nobody makes the sauce like that!"

Italy said "Why don't you use tomatoes in your sauce?"

Genis sighed."Tomatoes, Tamatoes there so squishy. Plus, Lloyd and Kratos..."

Italy gave him a questioning look. "Ve~?"

Regal said " He was about to say that there both tomato fanatics~! "

Italy served the food, and called dinner. Everyone came and took a seat except Lloyd and Kratos who looked disgusted at the food, and went back to their room. The rest of the party ate his food and then went to bed. The only people left at the table now, were Raine, Genis and Collette. It was silent until Italy said "Where am I again?"

That shock was not prepared for the people at the table. Genis said "Italy you don't know where you are? You're in Hima."

Italy said "Is that a type of food?" He obviously forgot what Lloyd said earlier. Collette giggled at Italy's response. Raine shook her head.

Collette said "Then where are you from? Where are your friends?"

Italy said "My friends are Germany and Japan!I'm from Earth!"

Genis said "What's earth professor Raine? Does he mean he lives under the planet, like Gnome does?"

Raine shook her head and said "This is Sylvarant. You're here now."

Italy said in a panicked voice "How am I going to get back home? Germany and Japan are waiting for me!"

Raine got to conclusions hours earlier with the group she talked with and reassured him. "Italy, don't worry. Lloyd probably sent you here by accident because he was testing the eternal sword. He promises that he'll take you home."

Italy got some wine to talk about this world, and have some fun while doing so. Genis and Collette didn't have, due to underageness, and went to bed. Now it was him and Raine. In the next hour Italy knew everything he knew to be a average Symphonian and he told Raine what it was to be a average country.

"Hey, Raine, how much tolerance do you have?"

"I have a high tolerance*hic* for things.Y'know Lloyd and Kratos *hic*"

She was badly intoxicated. Italy sighed and tried to get Raine to her bed, but he noticed that that's the second time he heard Lloyd's and Kratos's name at the end of something, but they always switched to another topic. What was their secret, that they couldn't tell Italy?

"Well, *hic* they hate tomatoes. *hic* Despised *hic* Now, lemme go to *hic* bed." She trolled around the inn, and waltzed upstairs.

Raine spilled out Lloyd and Kratos biggest secrets ever. THEY DESPIESED TOMATOES. Italy was shocked at what Raine said. He immediately went to bed shuddering at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~I SURRENDER!

The next day when Italy woke up Raine who was pretty normal after all of that intoxication, told Italy that Kratos and Lloyd want to see him fight monsters. Italy shuddered at the word monsters. Was that worse than Britain? Yea, that was way harder. Italy walked to the end of town and ran to Kratos and Lloyd. Kratos was looking at Italy's white flag. Kratos asked "Is this the weapon you use to fight?"

Italy said "No. It's the weapon I use to surrender."

Lloyd said "Surrender? You're just going to surrender?"

Italy happily said "Yes."

Kratos said "That's the way you're going to get killed. It's your weapon now, so use it." Italy held it tighter. They walked until they saw the tower of salvation nearby. Using his advanced eyesight, Kratos saw a pollywiggle and told Italy to fight it. Italy shuddered. The monster was so cute!

Italy said "Why do we have to kill it? It's so cute!" He grabbed the pollywiggle and held the monster. The monster wiggled, and ended on top of his head. Italy didn't seem to mind. The monster began chomping on his head, almost killing him, if Lloyd didn't kill it.

Kratos said "I give up Lloyd. Our deal is over. We are sending this man home."Kratos sprouted blue wings and grabbed Italy.

Italy said "Angels are real?" Italy looked at him with great awe. To think the Vatican was right... Italy drowned himself in his thoughts. Kratos then sighed and then flew to the tower of salvation. Lloyd used his rheiard to fly to the other way to Hima.

Italy said "Wait a second, why is Lloyd going the other way?"Kratos was not the one to ask especially if he was kidnapping you. Lloyd eventually got to Hima and said that he was going to try to take Italy home. The party understood but a Sheena said "Zelos is there, cleaning the tower up from the tomato spill."Lloyd used the rheiard once more to go to the tower of salvation. He was going to send this... ugh tomato lover home because he was going to starve the two, and on top of that, he couldn't fight. Lloyd used the maximum speed to get to the tower as soon as possible.

Kratos pointed his last fencer at Italy and said "Go up those steps. We'll send you home."Italy suddenly saw what looked like a pollywiggle on one of the stairs, and ran like a speed car up the steps. Kratos sighed and used his wings to fly up the stairs. Lloyd got into the tower, and eventually figured how to use his rheiard inside the tower of salvation and hoped to catch Kratos.

Lloyd flew up the stairs and saw something red, falling from the tower, but Lloyd paid no attention to that, and sped through the and Kratos were near the portal when Lloyd came. They all were in the same places where that tomato ray, and the portal where the Tomato Fairy first appeared.

Lloyd took his two swords out, and changed them into one big sword. He used the same technique that sent Italy here. They waited a while. A very long while,until a red/black/yellow portal came behind Italy. And guess who was inside it? Italy's biffle Germany! The blonde man ran through the portal, and thanked Kratos and Lloyd for Italy being safe and dragged Italy into the portal. Italy threw a tomato at Kratos and Lloyd for betraying him. Kratos was about to kill the man, but the portal closed.

Kratos and Lloyd were safe from tomatoes for the rest of the journey of regeneration.


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilougue**

90 years had passed since that time, and Italy was knocking at Japan's door. Italy was thinking of getting to the videogame business. He couldn't ask America, because he's mean, so why not ask his friend Japan? He'd probably know what to do.

Japan said "Arigato, Italy. let's look at some videogames." They went to his "Otaku closet, which had tons of videogames, and manga. His favorite game is was cooking mama, but it couldn't hurt to look at JRPG's.

Italy asked Japan "What good games do you have to play?"

Japan said "I have one. But 2 of the characters hate tomatoes."

Italy remembered what happened 90 years earlier. 2 men that hated tomatoes. Italy said "Can you show me the cover?"

Japan handed Italy the game. Italy started choking up inside. Italy said "Can I take this game?"Japan nodded.

Italy took the game home and started playing it. He saw how Lloyd and Kratos were alike and how they both despised tomatoes. At the end of the game Italy started crying. Italy would never see his friends Genis, Collette, Zelos, Kratos, Lloyd ,Regal, Presea, Sheena and Raine. Tales of Symphonia was Italy's favorite game.


End file.
